Eggcellent
by Brutal-Bugaboo
Summary: HIGHSCHOOL AU. Smut. Student Ciel finds himself in detention with his favorite teacher (and man-crush) Sebastian. Though the initial plan was for Ciel to finish his work on making Easter Eggs, Sebastian thinks a thorough spanking is very much in order for his brattiness. Two-Shot. Warnings inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Warnings:**

_Teacher-Student_  
_Underaged (17yrs)_  
_Spanking_  
_Slight Dom/sub  
Slight **OOC**  
Highly AU_

'sup!

This fic is highly based on ideas from my very inventive fucktruck-friend **the-true-Freya **with whom I now have developed an unhealthy fetish towards eggs.  
This is the first part of a two-shot.

Enjoy reading and **please review**!

* * *

1.

"This is ridiculous." Ciel huffed underneath his breath, eyes glaring at the man who bared his teeth in a wicked smile.

"No, Ciel, it's not. Your teenage tendencies just demand of you to act like a brat." So-said teenager's jaw dropped at the crude comment from his teacher but he could've expected as much.

Sebastian was one of the strictest teachers at the university and wasn't afraid to slap some sarcastic remarks around student's ears whenever he felt the need to… Unfortunately enough that need was felt very often, though with Ciel the sarcasm just went that one step beyond appropriateness.

"Now, blow it." Sebastian's smile softened only slightly, but the mischievous gleam in his crimson eyes did not waver as he rolled the words over his tongue.

"I'm not going to-"

"Ciel…" A pause followed as the males glared at one another. One amused, the other thoroughly annoyed with his teacher taking advantage of his profession and leadership.

"Fine!" Ciel nearly spat before leaning forward and pursing his lips.

"That's right… Just like that." The teen rolled his eyes as his lips wrapped around the tip of the egg, before blowing gently.

"Normal people use a syringe, you know." He muttered, pulling back away from the Easter equipment, feeling far too self-conscious with his teacher watching him literally blow out an egg.

"Now, now. Think of how happy your mother will be with the craftsmanship." Sebastian smiled, leaning more casually on Ciel's desk.

"One of these days I'll sink your man-ship." The student whispered angrily before resuming to blow gently through the egg. Sebastian snorted at the boy's comment, not at all bothered by his animosity for it was all an agitated-adolescent act.

As the teacher pushed himself back away from the desk, Ciel once again asked himself how in heaven's name he had ended up blowing eggs in detention.

Well, clearly enough he shouldn't have been such a brat earlier in class today… Let alone having kicked one of the other student's desks after the fifth time said classmate had whispered 'faggot' at him. But then again… Ciel had always been one to stick up for himself, it was just that his teenage aggression got the worst of him at times.

What had been most surprising though was that Sebastian had called him out, informing him to stay after school for detention.

Ciel was a pretty troublesome kid at school. Not overly so, but he still wound up in some kind of trouble once a month. But Sebastian knew every little thing going on in the teenager's head. Ciel had confined to him about half a year ago, sharing with him his familial issues and the fact his parents could not accept him being a homosexual.

Then there were also various boys at school having found out about Ciel swinging for the same-gender team and needless to say he got teased a lot, which led to his aggressive mindset from time to time.

To have Sebastian, who had spent many after-school evenings talking with the boy about his problems and generally having supported him with a shoulder to cry on, put him in detention was what had surprised Ciel the most.

A slight cracking sound woke Ciel from his overworking brain and he groaned as he looked down at the broken egg.

He looked up, meeting Sebastian's gaze who eyed him from across the room as he sat at his desk.

"You blowed too hard." A smile tugged at his lips.

"I know." Ciel threw back but feeling much more hopeless than he let himself appear to.

To make everything a lot worse was the fact that Ciel had naively developed a teenage crush on his teacher. It was bound to happen sooner or later… spending at least two late afternoons with an attractive, flirtatious and understanding man who would listen to you without judgment and grant you an occasional embrace, did cause an adolescent boy to develop some feelings. Daddy-issues and sexual frustration put aside.

"Start over." Sebastian spoke, waving a hand towards the bowl of eggs on Ciel's desk.

"I don't want to." The scrawny boy whined, crossing his arms in a far too childish display for his seventeen years of age. He didn't really care at that moment. It was hard enough being punished for having defended himself… by his favorite teacher who happened to be his man-crush, nonetheless.

"Well, you should've thought about that earlier, no?" The teacher spoke calmly, making Ciel envy how put-together he always seemed to be.

"When I defended myself from being called a faggot?" Sebastian looked up at this, eyes peeking through lashes as his face was still bent over a hazardous pile of homework.

"He called you a faggot?" Ciel nodded at his teacher's question, uncrossing his arms and starting to fumble with the scattered pieces of eggshells on his desk.

"You do realize there's nothing wrong with being gay, right?" Sebastian spoke carefully, unlike his care-free and flirtatious ways.

"Yeah sure… it's just that… I didn't expect to be punished for defending myself." Ciel mumbled shyly, too aware of Sebastian's burning gaze, most likely reading every emotion on the boy's face.

"Ciel…" Sebastian sighed, his seat creaked as he got up before walking over to Ciel slowly.

"I didn't know that. I didn't overhear what you boys were muttering about… And I do understand you're having a hard time at home but truly I can't allow you to kick a desk so hard it flips over and afterwards catapulting yourself at a fellow classmate, quite clearly aiming for the throat and- … Could you stop blowing that egg?" Sebastian frowned, face pinched, and Ciel quickly removed the egg from his lips, placing it on the desk.

"Why are you blushing, Ciel?"

"I'm not-"

"Yes you are. What's the matter?" Sebastian's worried face did horrible miracles to Ciel's already weak self-control. Truth be told, the teenager had a hard time getting over the fact that Sebastian did care for him to some degree. The fantasy of 'what if' drove him mad every night when he lied alone in bed and to have the man look at him with such a worried expression on his face at that exact moment, flared the teen up in more ways than one.

"Nothing." He scowled, looking down at his desk and playing distractedly with the eggshells.

Ciel couldn't handle how understanding Sebastian was for him, all the time. How he listened to him and supported him. Or how he flirted with him on every occasion when they were alone, or threw him mischievous smirks and glances when they crossed one another in the school's hallways… It was all too much for his libido, not to mention his naïve and young heart.

"Come on now…" The tall man mumbled, pulling a chair next to Ciel's and sitting down, body facing his student's.

Sebastian's scent easily traveled up the teen's nostrils and it took all of his willpower to not throw himself into his teacher's arms.

"Tell me what's on your mind." Sebastian spoke softly, his arm cradling itself around the teen's shoulders. The physical contact wasn't new, Ciel had shamefully cried plenty of times in the man's arms, his hormones and shallow parents causing an early set for depression, but today it felt differently.

"I can't tell you." The adolescent mumbled as Sebastian pulled him in the crook of his shoulder where Ciel buried his face and secretly took a deep sniff of the man's scent.

"You know you can tell me anything, Ciel." The teen not only heard but as well felt the smile in Sebastian's voice as the man had muttered the words against the crown of his head, his nose snuggling into his slate-grey hair.

"Anything?" Ciel nearly croaked, his voice raspy with tears which already wanted to escape him. He hated himself for being the emotional mess that he was, but he couldn't help himself.

"Yes, anything. You know that by now. You gave me plenty of blackmail material by now, a bit more won't do any more damage now, would it?" Ciel chuckled at his teacher's lame attempt to joke and make him feel more at ease… But it was something that made his heart flutter all the same.

"I think I like you." The claim was bold and had spilled from his lips before he could stop them, but he had to say it sooner or later because this crush was tearing him apart slowly… Even if the outcome would most likely be negative - what with Sebastian being in his mid-twenties and not to mention his teacher - Ciel would have some closure on that aspect and he could move on and stop fooling himself.

Sebastian remained silent, though his nose and lips still rested themselves on top of the student's head. The arm around the boy's shoulder didn't loosen nor tighten their grip and this caused Ciel to hope for the best.

"Alright. Tell me more." His voice hesitated only for a second, barely enough to be noticeable, but Ciel had heard it nonetheless.

"I like you. That's all there is to it, really." Ciel shrugged, fingers fumbling in his own lap as his face still awkwardly rested against the man's chest.

"Alright, let's discuss this for a moment." The hairs on the boy's neck stood upright as Sebastian pulled away from the embrace and gently pushed Ciel back to lean in his chair.

The teenager barely managed to dart his gaze up to meet his teacher's, but he needed to be able to try and read the man's face. Of course, being the long-legged and sinfully-attractive enigma that was Sebastian, there wasn't a single emotion readable on his handsome features.

"You like me?" He asked, hands folded loosely in his lap, but eyes penetrating Ciel's forehead as the boy looked down nervously.

"Yeah."

"You like me as more than a teacher?"

"Obviously yeah…" Ciel shrugged.

"So you have a crush on me?" His tone wasn't at all condescending, which confused the teenager who had expected some sort of mocking or disappointment to take place within the other.

"Yeah… a huge one at that." The boy's cheeks turned an even brighter red and his top-row of teeth nervously nipped at his full lips. Ocean-blue eyes looked anywhere but at the teacher.

"Okay. What do you expect out of this then?" Ciel frowned at Sebastian's question, his heart aching and cursing at the man being so understanding and patient and downright lovable.

"Nothing… there's nothing to get out of it, is there?" Sebastian didn't reply to that and after many long seconds Ciel dared to look up at his Arts teacher. The man was frowning slightly but when their eyes met, his gaze softened and the wrinkles on his forehead disappeared.

"Come here." Sebastian smiled, his hand tapping on one of his thighs. Ciel blinked in confusion.

"Excuse me?"

"Come here, Ciel." The man raised his eyebrows, teased impatience lingering in his tone of voice as he leaned back a bit.

"Sir, I'm not going to sit on your lap." Ciel growled, the thought alone tightening the knot in his stomach and making him fear that he'd be tenting his uniform pants in no time.

"Why?" The tall male smirked, his lean figure far too long-limbed on the small wooden chair he sat on.

"Because… it's inappropriate." The teenager nervously twitched, picking non-existent dust particles from his navy-blue pants.

Truth be told, Ciel had no idea what was going on. A teacher should never ask one of his students to come sit on his lap, the man could get arrested and Ciel himself could get expelled… The thought alone that Sebastian wanted him to sit on his lap… was too much for his over-sexualized teenage brain to handle.

"I think we've passed the appropriate-boundary a long while ago, no?" The boy's heart fluttered at the man's teasing words.

"You think so?" Ciel whispered, trying to fish for more clues as to what he exactly meant for the older man. The thought had been there, that Sebastian perhaps was attracted to him in a similar way as Ciel was to him, but the student never had thought nor hoped for the teacher to actually act upon it… It was misbehavior and taking advantage of his position… But then again, the boy's crush was too intense to consider over-rationalizing anything in between them.

"Yes. A teacher should not flirt, comfort, embrace and grant highly personal compliments to a student. And I've done all of those, have I not?" Sebastian's voice was calm, though Ciel noticed how his fingers slightly twitched against his thighs on which they rested.

"Yeah, I guess…"

"Now, come over here." The teacher smiled, tapping his legs one more time and it was all Ciel could do to not jump into his arms and rub his whole body against the line of toned, lean muscle that was Sebastian.

Instead he carefully got up from his chair, taking one step forward and standing in between Sebastian's spread legs. He looked down as the teacher looked up, a lazy smile covering his lips as he reached out a hand.

Ciel took it and gasped in surprise when Sebastian pulled him down, maneuvering - or more so rag-dolling - his body until the teenager found himself lying flat on his stomach across one of Sebastian's legs. His other leg had wrapped itself around the boy's, pressing the limb firmly against the back of Ciel's thighs and basically caging him on the man's lap.

"Now." Sebastian began, pulling another chair close-by, making sure Ciel rested his forearms and part of his chest on the wooden surface, and with that straightening the boy's back.

"I'm going to need to punish you for what happened earlier today in class. Since you obviously failed in managing to blow out the eight eggs for Easter, which was the whole point of detention, I'll have to do it this way." Ciel was in utter shock of what was going on. Thorough confusion and the physical closeness to his man-crush disabled him from even so much as trying to escape from Sebastian's clever capturing.

"Afterwards I will send you home and tomorrow we can talk about your little crush on me. Understood?" Ciel blinked rapidly, looking over his shoulder at the man who cocked an eyebrow at him questionably.

"I don't-"

"Understood?" Sebastian interrupted him and when his hand started to stroke long swipes over the teen's spine, the boy nearly purred.

"Y-yeah, fine, whatever." Ciel grumbled, cheeks reddened and he buried his face in the crook of his elbows, trying to figure out what the hell was going on.

"That's a good boy." Sebastian smiled, his left hand resting itself heavily between Ciel's shoulder blades, making sure to keep the boy firmly in place. His right hand traveled down the small of the teen's back and he took pleasure in the surprised mewl, and jump, when his hand came to a stop on his ass.

"How many slaps do you think you deserve?" The teacher made sure to lean a bit too close to the boy's neck, his hot breath fanning out over the skin.

"You're gonna spank me?" Ciel gasped, his voice far too breathy to not sound excited by the prospect. Sebastian knew exactly what Ciel fancied. A couple of weeks after the student had shared with him that he was gay, he had then awkwardly told him about what things he liked to check out on the internet.

As far as Sebastian was aware, the boy was still a virgin, though an experimental one at that.

"Yes." Sebastian simply answered, pulling back, hand rubbing soothing circles over the boy's clothed ass-cheeks.

"You're punishing me for having a crush on you?" Ciel's voice was muffled in the crooks of his folded arms, but Sebastian had caught the words loud and clear.

"I'm punishing you for flipping a desk and wanting to choke a fellow classmate… though said student had it coming." Sebastian tapped his fingertips on the belt of Ciel's pants, the sound loud in the thickened atmosphere.

"… But you know I want to try to be spanked… so in some way you are doing this for my crush on you, right?" Ciel's heart hammered in his chest, still in awe for the man deciding to fulfill one of his fantasies now that he knew for certain the boy liked him.

The slap came unexpected and landed much harder than the boy would initially have believed it to. Needless to say, Ciel yelped and his body shuddered when Sebastian had landed the firm slap on his clothed bottom.

"Don't be a brat, Ciel. I'll add five more for your rudeness. Safe-word's 'yolk', got that?"

"… 'yolk', seriously-" Ciel's mocking chuckle got broken off when Sebastian landed another slap on his ass.

It took another three slaps before the boy started to hiss, and four more before he started to wriggle in the man's grip. Fifteen spankings in and Ciel could honestly say his ass felt like it was on fire and tears prickled in the back of his nose.

His body instinctively maneuvered around every time Sebastian's hand would pull back to slap him, trying to wriggle out of his grip, his cheeks tensing, his legs trembling. It was only natural that the whole rubbing up against Sebastian's leg ended up giving Ciel an erection… though the boy knew damn well he would've gotten this aroused even without having rubbed up against the man's limb.

Sebastian continued slapping him. Landing his palm harshly on one cheek before rubbing it and then starting over on the other. It seemed to keep going on for hours and yet it all seemed to end too soon.

"There, there." The man hushed, his right hand drawing soothing circles over the boy's sore bottom as his left one crawled up from between his shoulders over the nape of his neck and towards his hair.

When Sebastian started to pet his head gently, Ciel finally noticed that he was sobbing in his own arms.

"Such a good boy, Ciel. You took it so well for me, didn't you?" Sebastian murmured, loosening his legs and pulling the boy into his lap before cradling his scrawny frame against his own.

Ciel couldn't think for many minutes, completely high on endorphins and arousal. Strangely enough it was one of the best feelings he'd had in his life. His mind was blank and his body felt as if it was floating in nothingness… It felt liberating.

And then… when Sebastian tipped the boy's head with a finger curled underneath his chin, Ciel's heart skipped many beats.

The kiss was nothing and everything he had imagined it to be. It started out soft, just a press of lips, and when Sebastian prodded gently with his tongue against the seam of Ciel's closed lips, the boy completely lost himself in everything that was Sebastian.

His scent, the way he taste like, the noises he made, the warmth of his arms, it all was nearly too much for the boy to comprehend.

"You're so gorgeous…" Sebastian whispered when they broke apart for a gush of air. But before Ciel could reply - not that he'd ever had been able to come up with something decent to say what with the tent in his pants having sucked all blood from his brain - the kiss continued more intense this time.

Their tongues danced as if they had never been apart, their lips melted together, slick and hot. And when their teeth clashed, it just made Ciel groan and squeeze his legs trying to cause some sort of friction on his erection.

"I'm going to send you home now…" Sebastian's voice was hoarse as he breathed the words against Ciel's lips before the boy caught them again in a harsh kiss.

"… and I want you to keep this a secret, okay?"

"I'm not stupid, Sebastian…" Ciel growled, arousal making him feel far more dominant than he had felt only minutes ago being spanked.

"You most definitely are not." Ciel could feel Sebastian smirk around his words as he once again kissed him with an overdose of tongue, lips and teeth.

"So, you have a crush on me as well?" Ciel mewled the words and nipped on his teacher's lower-lip, making the latter hiss and his hips bucked up, which made Ciel very proud for feeling a very obvious hardness poking his leg.

"Just a little one…" Sebastian chuckled, brushing his lips over the boy's cheek and making the teen moan lewdly when he attacked his earlobe with a slick tongue.

"I hardly believe there's anything little about you."

"Watch your mouth, wouldn't want another spanking now, would we?" Ciel laughed happily at the joke. His mind and heart completely hazed with the prospect that, yes, Sebastian had a crush on him as well.

They also both knew that Ciel would be turning eighteen next month and that Sebastian would be quitting his teacher job a the end of that year to follow his childhood dream of being a photographer… They didn't even need to say it out loud. They both knew, they'd end up together.

* * *

Stay tuned for the second part.  
Thanks for reading and please **review**!


	2. Chapter 2

**Warnings:**

Spanking (with belt)  
Gagging (kind of)

Part 2!  
Please **review**!

(not proof-read, will do so later on, so apologies for any mistakes!)

* * *

"This is ridiculous." Ciel groaned in agony.

"Now when have I heard that before?" Sebastian mocked as he sat on the back of his heels at the foot-end of the bed on which Ciel lied on his tummy. Their eyes met for a second before Ciel huffed and looked away.

"You're pretty funny for an old man." The man cocked an eyebrow at that.

"I'm only twenty-five." Sebastian replied with a scowl which amused Ciel for getting under his skin that easily… though both knew they were just joking around.

"Now, open wide." Ciel rolled his eyes but did as he was told and opened his mouth for Sebastian.

Carefully Sebastian placed a hard-boiled and peeled egg between the boy's teeth.

"Alright, bite down on it softly. Keep your grip on that but don't break it… and don't you dare drop it." The boy already groaned at how uncomfortable it was to keep the food between his teeth, Sebastian had demanded beforehand that he should not get the egg inside his mouth because it would be too dangerous to choke on it. This all led to an even more difficult balance of sharp teeth holding the soft egg just firm enough to not drop it, nor break it.

"Good boy." Sebastian smiled cheerfully, getting up and patting him a bit too harshly on the top of his head, making the Ciel glare at his back as he walked away.

"Don't move." The man warned coolly as he looked over his shoulder before exiting his bedroom and closing the door behind him.

Ciel sighed heavily around the egg which already started to ache his jaw. He couldn't believe he had agreed to the little game… though Sebastian had basically begged for it on many occasions in the past.

It was only when he had been sucking the boy's cock into his throat that Ciel had finally agreed, though at that time he had just said it to have Sebastian continue the astonishing blowjob… it had been a heath-in-the-moment kind of thing.

But here he was, nearly six months after their first kiss in detention, and no longer a virgin. Here he lied on Sebastian's bed - in which he had spent countless nights by now - naked, on his tummy, leaning on elbows and staring impatiently at the closed door.

Their sex-life was odd, to put it nicely… Sebastian enjoyed the strangest games in the bedroom - or kitchen - and Ciel was happy to oblige because in the end, no matter how ridiculous it would sound at first, he ended up having enjoyed every moment of it.

Sebastian had quit his job three months ago, Ciel already having turned eighteen, and said boy's first time had happened only a week after that. It had been perfect as well and Ciel didn't regret having given his first time to the man he had foolishly fallen in love with.

The teenager's attention pulled back towards the door in front of him which now opened. Sebastian walked back inside, smiling absently as he noticed Ciel hadn't moved an inch.

"Had to put away some laundry, I hope you didn't mind." His smile was almost cruel, but Ciel enjoyed their dominant games more than he'd ever admit to the demon of a man, though his ex-teacher was very much aware of Ciel's kinky-streak.

Sebastian walked towards the boy on his bed and found pleasure in standing so close to the edge of the bed that his clothed crotch nearly bumped into the boy's nose if the teen hadn't pulled back a bit.

"Now, little boy…" He began, burying his hand in the teen's hair before grabbing a fistful and pulling his head back, craning his throat. Their eyes met and Ciel tried his best not to bite down on the egg between his teeth.

"You remember the rules." Sebastian swiped his thumb over the corner of Ciel's mouth, where a bit of drool had escaped his lips.

"You can make as many sounds as you like. You're allowed to cry as well. You are not allowed to move and you're expected to leave the egg between your teeth, intact. When in need to use the safe word you can of course get rid of the egg immediately or tap the bed with one of your hands." Ciel already moaned at the calm tone of voice which Sebastian used whenever he felt in charge. Whenever he dominated Ciel.

"Understood?" His fist tightened its grip in Ciel's hair, making the boy hiss before he nodded in agreement.

"Good. Let's play." His smirk was lewd and even more so mischievous, it left nothing to the imagination when it came to his intensions of doing the filthiest things to and with Ciel.

The boy subconsciously rubbed his hips against the mattress beneath him and sighed when his arousal found friction.

Sebastian pulled back, releasing the teen, and straightened up. Ciel groaned at the sight of his ex-teacher rolling up his sleeves to beneath his elbows, toned underarms doing horrible things to Ciel's self-control.

The man then calmly walked around the bed, coming to a stop to Ciel's left and the boy nearly lost it when he heard the sweeping sound of a belt being pulled through loops.

"Ass up." Sebastian almost whispered, voice barely audible. Ciel brought up his knees, his ass up in the air, though he kept his chest and elbows flat on the mattress. He didn't even care about how his saliva now generously seeped from between his lips.

"My, my… You're already rock-hard." Sebastian spoke, his voice layered in awe at the teenager's willingness and overactive libido. Ciel in return just groaned with impatience, daringly wiggling his ass.

"Ready?" The boy nodded quickly, bracing himself, body tensing up, lean and boyish muscles flexing in front of the man. He could already feel his teeth cutting through the tissue of the egg in his mouth and he knew, as did Sebastian, that he'd never manage not breaking the food before this all was over.

Sebastian waited long seconds, reveling how the boy's body shivered nervously. The man also made sure to stand out of Ciel's line of sight.

He waited, waited and when he heard Ciel exhaling - his body in return relaxing slightly - he then struck the belt against the curve where thighs met ass.

Ciel yelped in surprise, jumping, and then an incoherent 'fuck' rolled over in his groan.

"Count them in your head." Sebastian said before whipping the belt once more against the boy's ass, higher this time. The man's cock twitched at the sight of Ciel's shoulder-blades rolling as he curled his fingers into the blanket beneath, fisting the material.

He waited for a moment and then struck once again. Ciel gasped, holding back a mewl in the back of his throat.

From then on, each strike followed faster upon the previous one and by the end Ciel's hips had fallen onto the mattress, his body instinctively trying to pull away from the pain. A layer of sweat shimmered the teenager's milky-white skin and Sebastian once again indulged on the beauty of the lean, boyish body on his bed.

He could barely grasp the fact that Ciel was indeed his' now. He was no longer under-aged nor his student and when Ciel had agreed to date the seven-years older man… he had been awestruck. Their relationship outside of the bedroom was even better than it was inside of it. Sebastian never believed in soul mates… But Ciel came pretty damn close to it.

Needless to say, Sebastian loved him.

"Good boy, Ciel." He sighed with a smile, giving his erection a squeeze through the fabric of his pants before walking around the bed.

Ciel was panting, groaning softly as he wiggled around the mattress. Sebastian wasn't sure if he was trying to get himself off or was just fumbling in pain.

Sebastian lowered himself on the back of his heels at the foot-end of the bed and stroked the boy's hair before whispering for him to tilt his head back up.

"Give." He smiled, loving the way Ciel's eyes had darkened - as they always did in arousal - and reaching out his palm. Ciel carefully raised himself back on his elbows before gingerly releasing the egg to drop into the man's open palm.

"Hm…" Sebastian hummed thoughtfully, rolling around the clearly damaged but not broken egg in his hand.

"Well done, Ciel." The surprise in his voice was sincere and Ciel shared the emotion as he looked down at the food. He had not expected the egg to have survived nor endured the spanking session. He had focused to not clench his jaws in pain, instead having curled his toes, fisted his hands and cursed like a sailor.

"Come here." Sebastian smiled, fingers cradling the back of the boy's head who happily sighed as they kissed.

"You didn't cry this time." The man smirked as they parted the kiss, his thumb stroked over the boy's cheekbone.

"Too horny." Ciel spoke matter-of-factly, his voice hoarse.

"Oh I bet… How's your ass?"

"Sore, what the hell do you think?" Sebastian chuckled at the boy's bratty attitude which always peeked a bit more violently whenever his submissive side had passed… or whenever he got so horny he'd do about anything to find release.

"Hands and knees." Sebastian said as he rose, patting the teen's cheek mockingly. The boy scowled but did as he was told and stood on hands and knees on the bed, waiting impatiently.

Sebastian crawled on as well, placing himself behind the boy. His hands lied themselves on the teen's reddened ass-cheeks. He squeezed softly, enjoying how Ciel hissed at the friction.

"Absolutely gorgeous…" He whispered more to himself than to his lover, his hands continued stroking and kneading the boy's sore ass. Ciel's hips rocked back into the man's hands, his erection rock-hard and he groaned at the teasing pace the man was leading.

When Sebastian pulled the fleshy mounds apart, revealing his puckered hole, Ciel moaned and dropped his chest to the mattress beneath… He knew that at this point Sebastian wouldn't care much, as long as his ass remained on eye-level to man goggling it.

"Oh…" Ciel mewled into the mattress when Sebastian leaned in and swiped his hot, wet tongue over the boy's hole.

When the man set a teasing pace, licking slowly and occasionally pointing his tongue to prod the ringed muscle, Ciel lost patience and his right arm stretched underneath his body to take a hold of his dripping erection.

Sebastian slapped his hand away immediately, drawing out a long whine from the adolescent beauty.

"Mine." He growled against Ciel's ass, nipping at the sensitive part where thigh meets ass. The boy twitched at the pain, but moaned nonetheless.

Sebastian's own arousal demanded of him to stop teasing around, needing his own release, so he quickened the pace from there on.

His long fingers wrapped around Ciel's hard length and he started to jerk off the boy in a firm pace, his tongue lapping lewdly at Ciel's hole.

"Oh god…" The boy panted, hips rocking shamelessly, trying desperately to find a rhythm in between fucking Sebastian's hand and tongue at the same time.

The older male's neck was starting to cramp but he was too turned on to mind. His left hand removed itself from Ciel's ass and instead unzipped his own trousers. Sebastian grasped his own cock and started to masturbate jerkily as he buried his face between Ciel's cheeks, groaning at the scent and heath of the boy.

"God, Sebastian… Yes, yes, just like that… oh god. Don't- don't stop, please." The boy incoherently begged, face thrashing around in the bundled up blanket underneath, his breath shallow by shoving his own mouth and nose into the mattress.

"Come for me, Ciel… Come undone… just for me, baby." Sebastian muttered the words against the boy's ass, having pulled back and absently nipping at his still red cheeks as he jerked himself and the boy off.

"Sebastian- Gonna… gonna come. Oh please-" His beg got cut off by a throaty groan, his body tensing before his hips bucked in an awkward pace. Sebastian could feel the teen's cock pulse in his hand and soon hot liquid ran down his fingers. The teen's body shuddered through the orgasm's tremors.

Sebastian followed right after, pleasure shooting through his system as he cursed the boy's name and came over his own hand and mattress.

Both their bodies lost all their strength and they both awkwardly dropped onto the bed, limbs spread, chests heaving.

It took another five minutes before Ciel found enough energy to crawl over to his lover and dropping heavily half on his arm and half on his chest. Sebastian hummed, smiling when their eyes met and he wrapped an arm around the teen's shoulders.

"Gosh… Sebastian. You wouldn't say you're the age you are when you share a bed with you." Sebastian tsk'd at Ciel's joke and playfully gave him a tick on the head.

"Well yes…" He murmured, planting a soft kiss on the boy's forehead. Ciel smiled, eyes wide and filled with obvious adoration for the man. Sebastian only recognized the look because he knew he felt the same and probably looked the same as well when being in the boy's presence.

"I must say we're pretty egg-cellent in bed…" His eyebrows wiggled when Ciel stared at him with a disgusted face.

"I can't believe you just said that."

"It all started with eggs, Ciel… Don't blame the old guy for romanticizing what brought us together." Ciel huffed but his body curled closer, fitting perfectly against Sebastian's.

"Yeah…" He sighed, his eyes drooping with sleepiness.

The last thought that crossed both males mind before they took off in a slumber - only to wake up in the morning disgusted at the dried juices of thorough love-making - is that not only their odd sex-life but even more so their relationship and bond with one another was quite egg-cellent indeed.

* * *

Thanks for reading and you better review because I shoved aside my movie-night to write this!  
But if you don't, like... no problem... just yeah.  
I love you guys.  
Take care!


End file.
